


温情主义的婊子和郁郁不乐的恶棍

by yoshida_nanami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, 伦左, 全是莱右杂烩, 小法未来的左, 明没能在teen期分化成南桐shame on u, 波左, 莱永恒的右, 题文无关（只是想用这个题目
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshida_nanami/pseuds/yoshida_nanami
Summary: 莱右口嗨纯享版做梦想要更多伦从明——>莱这种表转变的文学闯作&法对莱不切实际的幻想很好搞(tho莱实际上只是无意识泄漏哥妈气质不知不觉引诱到法,本意:all i want for christmas is贾碧 如果结局莱死不了又会产生一些家长里短烂俗伦理套路剧情节:同时爱上了朋友和朋友的哥但朋友的哥竟只把我当作保护妹的工具人
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Falco Grice, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard, 波莱, 艾明 - Relationship, 艾莱 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	温情主义的婊子和郁郁不乐的恶棍

莱纳喜欢希斯特里亚，艾伦想，大家早就看出来了。但并没有对她格外好，因为他对所有人都很好，谁受了伤都会马上焦急地问东问西，像刚丢了孩子的年轻母亲。莱纳也的确总是扮演一个母亲的角色，他很擅长安抚或是鼓励，甚至会给你掖好床单的四角。莱纳妈妈永远可靠。

  
艾伦有时候分不清自己把莱纳当成大哥还是母亲，但他不会为模糊的感情问题纠结，当然就算他想他也想不明白。

  
艾伦刚认识阿明的时候对他喜欢过一阵。这很正常，阿明机灵，心肠好，人也漂亮，眼神真诚友好，偶尔瞪大的双眼让艾伦联想起以前家养的驴。那只驴也很友善。但艾伦从没对任何人说过这事，除了莱纳。  
女生宿舍总是连接着过分多的遐想，男生宿舍也是一样。

  
哦艾伦，莱纳一脸凝重又有点悲伤，眉毛拧成奇怪的形状，哦艾伦，他又重复了一遍，手搭上艾伦的右肩轻拍了两下。

  
艾伦顿了顿，但是没掸下肩头上那只手，接着说，我本来以为我和阿明是很像的，我们那个时候是最好的朋友，他强调，在妈妈被吃之前，我们是最好的朋友。你知道，我一直以为阿明的梦想也是我的梦想，去到墙的外面就能看见的巨大盐之湖泊，但现在我只想—

  
—驱逐所有的敌人，莱纳自然地补完后半句话，夺回我们的故乡。他俯身偏过脸从侧下方注视艾伦，搭在肩上的手微微用力，亲昵地捏了捏，像一个有力的保证。艾伦突然发现莱纳和阿尔敏笑起来的时候相似，都是嘴两边一样高，显得可爱善良。

  
艾伦正想说点什么，但是阿明和让他们回来了。他看着阿明，感觉愧疚像潮汐涌上海岸。左肩突然变轻，是莱纳收回了手。让用胳膊肘猛捅康尼，问他军营里什么最多。康尼不解地反问什么最多。屁精和强奸犯啊，让捂着脸后悔主动和笨蛋发生交流。康尼哦哦哦哦地脸红大声兴奋尖叫。莱纳露出一个大哥式的欣慰的笑。

  
后来莱纳和艾伦的关系一直很亲密，直到他一个人回到故乡。

  
莱纳开始频繁地做梦，梦到在那座恶魔岛上发生过的和没发生过的事情。他看见自己精神错乱跪在地上，念不连贯的短句和词，听起来像道歉或是咒骂。有次他被愤怒的波尔克推醒，条纹睡衣紧紧黏在身上像精神病院的束缚衣，他得承认自己的确不比精神病院里的常驻病患好上多少。

  
你又发什么神经，波尔克很生气，这是他这周第三次被莱纳吵醒，而今天才是星期三。

  
莱纳不知道说什么好，沉默着伸手够边桌上的水杯。

  
波尔克拍开莱纳伸了一半的手，两腿岔开蹲在莱纳的床边说，你猜怎么说，我觉得你脑子坏了。他眯着眼睛，手指起劲儿地戳着空气里的一个点，仿佛那个点就是莱纳发了霉斑的脑子。还有你在战场上不要命往前冲的样子，他又补充，实在是货真价实的一条疯狗。

  
去你的，我不是狗，莱纳哑着嗓子低声反驳，他感到口干舌燥，很想喝点水但是波尔克显然没那个意思。

  
对，对，波尔克站起来俯视莱纳，我看得出，他点头又耸肩。但你还能是什么呢？一个战士，一个用完即弃的名誉马莱人，一个还能活两年的容器。波尔克忍住没说这几句话，因为他知道自己也一样。

  
真不知道哥哥当时为什么会救你这种人，波尔克丢下这句话就回自己床上了。

  
莱纳几乎已经听习惯这句话，他也同样困惑，为什么最后只有这个吊车尾活着回到了故乡。

  
他尝试过很多次自杀。每次喉头顶上冰凉的枪管都会让他条件反射般想起很多人：贾碧和法尔科他们，自己的母亲（她甚至还没能忘掉那个男人），冻着的亚尼…阻止他自杀的理由可以有一万个不止。这让他意识到自己还是和从前一样胆怯，所以在战场上永远冲在头一个，祈祷能从敌人的手中来个干脆利落。但是莱纳没能如愿，他的胆怯让伙伴一个接一个地送了命，却是他本人的护身符。他又一次活了下来。

  
现实和妄想偶尔会熔合成一团，像加热过的棉花糖一样膨胀层层包裹，他觉得自己很快会窒息。父亲说过忘掉的东西越多，生活就能更愉快，只不过当时的他还没意识到母亲和自己也被归类成忘掉就能变愉快的东西。艾伦，他又想起了艾伦，他没有一刻不在后悔遇见了艾伦。不过话又说回来，可供他后悔的事情实在多得数不清：如果他没有去找父亲，如果他让自己被尤米尔吃掉，如果他早点承认自己当不了英雄…这个世界没他更好。莱纳今年二十一岁，终于认识到这点。

  
莱纳听着波尔克平静有节奏的鼾声迎来了第二天的天明，今天和贾碧他们约好了一起去集市。

  
莱纳起得很早，顺便和母亲贾碧一起吃了早饭，是放在绘有玫瑰花纹的白瓷器里的厚煎吐司和蛤蜊奶油浓汤，。这才是正常人应得的像样的一餐，莱纳想。岛上那座食堂里的汤（尽管他更宁愿把它称作水垢炖野菜）总是很稀薄，像他十七岁胡子拉碴的下巴。还有破旧的木碗木勺，木头上的划痕里塞着上一个训练兵的干面包屑，莱纳感到胃一阵阵开始抽搐。

  
那是我的吐司，贝尔托特很无奈地提醒莱纳。

  
我知道，莱纳闷闷地回答，又接着咬下去。

  
贾碧奇怪地瞪了莱纳一眼。

  
街上人很多，这样热闹的集市一个月才有一次，四个孩子都很兴奋，甚至贾碧都难得没提继承巨人的话题。

  
莱纳环顾着周围，这是他伤好之后第一次出门。他总觉得有人从上方打量自己，这是作为一名战士的直觉。但是谁会对自己有兴趣呢？希斯特里亚突然跳进他的脑子，莱纳摇头，希望这个动作能让他忘了以前那些蠢念头。事实上，他也不在乎被哪个跟踪狂瞧上。比起在自毁冲动和胆怯中战战兢兢地度过剩下的两年，一场安全无痛的暗杀说不定还是更好的结尾。

  
艾伦站在街道右侧的屋顶上俯视莱纳和他的四个朋友，想不到又开始带小孩儿了莱纳妈妈。他觉得莱纳看起来瘦了不少，直挺挺地裹着白外套，显得清醒又有尊严，又长又细，像刚从地下室里拎上来的一条白皮冷冻鸡脖子。  
艾伦今天一整天的计划是跟踪莱纳。

  
他看见贾碧跳起来把咬过的塔可精准塞入莱纳嘴里，吃吧莱纳！她很坚定。

  
莱纳露出那种对淘气后辈招架不住故作苦恼无奈的幸福表情，站在路边抛脖子吃塔可。

  
艾伦看着莱纳的头为了塔可前后小幅度运动，想起王都宫殿里太阳形状的黄铜钟摆，或是地下城里五十就能给你口上一管的站街女。站街女的紧身胸衣总是不太干净，麂皮系带蔫成一团垂在胸间。

  
夺还玛丽亚之墙后艾伦只梦见过一次莱纳，莱纳又摆出那副做作的大哥架子问他想不想做那事儿。外面是刚下过暴雨的闷热的午后，只有他们两个在潮湿的宿舍，像浸在煮开又晾温的湖里，显得很有一些温情。宿舍里光线昏暗，刚好够他们看清彼此的脸。焦躁的呼吸声和蝉鸣混合水汽里粘在两个人裸露的皮肤上。他们都很紧张，结果却贴得更近。艾伦凑近莱纳的下巴像在对待一个苹果，顺着下颌线啃咬一直到光滑的下颌角，在脖子斜侧面热情地又亲又舔。莱纳乖乖任人摆布，只有喘息逐渐变粗重，肩上渗出细细的汗。莱纳的忍耐力一向很好，这种时候除外。艾伦觉得自己在梦里像条小狗一样喜欢他，偶尔发出的不知道是紧张还是尴尬的笑声也听起来是短促的狗叫。他入迷地用无名指的指尖按压莱纳营养不良而凸起的髂嵴，清晰地感受到被其余手指覆盖着的下腹部在发抖。好可靠啊，怎么才能变得像你一样呢，艾伦边问边在那个被湿润又暖烘烘的泥巴一样的内部冲撞，得到的是莱纳碎片状的胡言乱语和充血发硬的前端。

  
他听说阿明假扮希斯特里亚的时候就穿着紧身胸衣，他想莱纳也会很合适的，尤其是现在又瘦得那么厉害。

  
法尔科很快吃完了，他抬头看见莱纳颧骨下的阴影里藏了一块淤青。他很为布朗队长感到抱歉，虽然那本应是波尔克的责任.

  
—军营里什么最多？

  
—屁精和强奸犯。

  
法尔科很早就从老兵那里听过这个笑话，只不过没想到布朗队长和波尔克也是其中的一员。

  
战前那晚他很晚都睡不着，听见隔壁传来有规律的捶击声，是布朗队长和波尔克的房间。早些时候他记得波尔克夹克里揣着两瓶啤酒—两边口袋各插一个—摇摇晃晃地回房间了。

  
法尔科溜出房间，透过门板上的缝隙偷窥房间内部。满月的光让房间里很亮。

  
他看见波尔克在有条不紊地暴打莱纳，从床上揍到地板上去，又从地板上拎起按在墙上，最后一拳打在他颧骨底下。莱纳发出叹息，被波尔克激烈地拥吻。

  
法尔科一直很尊敬布朗队长，他双膝打颤抵在门上，呼吸扑在脸上变得灼热，开始理解老兵说过的另一句话--军营能让人长大，这话确实不假。

  
也许这就是布朗队长和他朋友之间的相处之道：暴打和亲吻。他一定就喜欢这个，法尔科领着莱纳去地下室的路上这样想，自己为布朗队长做了件大好事，很骄傲。

  
法尔科猜他们见面会先互相冲着对方咧嘴一笑，就像他想象中自己以后会和贾碧一样。


End file.
